The best Present
by Black winged reaper
Summary: Apa yang istimewa dari tanggal 23 Juli? menurutku itu biasa-biasa saja   Warning: Gaje, Lebay..Alay...Typo?  Dont like? Dont read don't Blame, just a looser who blame some one's write


Ini fic ke-4 aku.., mudah-mudahan kalian suka. Dan semoga fic ini bias jadi dalam satu chap aja Amen…..

**: Hadiah terindah**

Disclaimer : Naruto belong's to Masashi Kishimoto

Created by : This story belong's to me.. Uchiha Zagosa

Warning : Garing, Abal, ciptaan Zagosa *Apa hubunganya?* Author: sewaktu kelas 7, setiap ulangan Bahasa Indonesia, aku selalu ikut gerakan PIR (Pelajar Ikut Remidi). Jadi mungkin ada salah susunan, salah ketik (Typographical error) atau apa sajalah yang berhubungan dengan sastra. Aku benci Sastra.

Don't like? Don't read, Don't Blame…

**This story based on Sasuke's POV**

Hari ini tanggal 23 Juli. Ya, hari kapan aku lahir so? Sebenarnya aku menganggapnya biasa-biasa saja, tak ada yang istimewa di hari ini. Aku bangun jam 07.00 seperti biasa. Kulihat seseorang yang mendampingi aku tidur sudah tidak ada, aku-pun berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju ke dapur. Di sana aku melihatnya.

Haruno Sakura, Oh bukan, mananya telah menjadi Uciha Sakura *plok-plok…*. Orang yang sejak 9 bulan 8 hari 17 jam yang lalu menjadi istriku. Aku suka itu. Sahabat kecilku dan Patner-ku di tim 7 yang tentu saja bersama si Baka-Dobe yang sekarang telah mengenakan jubah Hokage 6 itu.

Hari ini sudah 2 tahun sejak kembalinya aku ke Konoha yang tentu saja setelah bertarung mati-matian dengan Naruto. Hampir saja kami berdua mati di tempat seperti apa yang dia katakan waktu itu, tapi untungnya, itu tak terjadi. Aku kembali ke Konoha dengan penuh luka, juga Naruto. Kami terbaring di Rumah Sakit, selama 3 hari tiga malam, sekarat. Aku terlaku banyak menggunakan Mangekyo dan Naruto terlalu banyak menggunakan Chakra Kyubi, tapi sungguh aku tak akan pernah melupakan pertarunganku denganya. Setelah bangun dari rumah sakit, sama seperti 3 tahun yang lalu sebelum aku pergi dari Konoha, di vas itu telah ada setangkai bungan Lily Putih. Aku ingat.. Sakura.. ya pasti Sakura yang membawanya. Di vas sebelah Naruto juga telah terisi setangkai bunga Lily Putih. Apa kabarnya? Aku yakin dia lebih kuat, mengingat dia pernah mencoba membunuhku.

Setelah aku sembuh, aku belum bisa bernafas lega, masih ada pro dan kontra terhadap statusku sebagai Shinobi Konoha yang tentu saja karena aku pernah menghianati desa ini tentunya..,Hukuman yang pantas aku dapatkan, dan lain-lain tapi semuanya telah berakhir, aku bisa menjalani kehidupanku dengan damai di desa ini bersama dengan tim 7. Terlebih bersama Sakura.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke" sapa Sakura membuyarkan lamunanku

"Pagi" kataku sambil duduk di kursi, dengan Datar. Selama aku menikah, aku tak terlalu banyak menunjukkan emosiku, aku bilang TAK TERLALU BANYAK, berarti pernah. Di saat-saat tertentu aku menunjukkan emosiku terhadapnya. Dan dengan sifatku yang seperti ini dia telah terbiasa.

Sakura duduk di kursi di depanku. Di meja makan telah tersedia sarapan untuk kami berdua. Yang tentu saja sangat aku sukai, semua masakan Sakura terasa sangat enak untukku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Selamat Ulang Tahun ya Sasuke…" katanya lembut didampingi dengan senyum manis khas-nya.

"Terimakasih." Kataku

"Kau mau hadiah tidak?" Tanya-nya tiba-tiba

"E.. tidak tahu.."

"Ya.., padahal aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukmu" katanya kecewa di damping dengan ekspresinya..

"Apa?" tanyaku penasaran

"Itu rahasia, nanti saja, lagi pula inikan masih pagi kau harus bekerja bukan.."

"Ya, kau juga harus ke rumah sakit, bekerja juga"

"Iya. Karena hari ini kamu ulang tahun, aku membuatkanmu makanan kesukaanmu, Omosubi dengan ekstra tomat.." katanya sambil menunjuk ke salah satu piring yang berisi makanan di meja itu.

"Terimakasih"

"Sama-sama, nanti temui aku di took Ino jam 3 sore ya.."

'Kira-kira, apa hadiah dari Sakura ya..' pikirku dalam hati

"Hoy Teme!" kata seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku, dan membuat telingaku sakit!

"Naruto! Kau ini, tidak berteriak kenapa sih.." kataku sinis

"Maaf-maaf, habisnya tidak biasanya kau melamun saat bekerja"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Ngomong-ngomong Selamat Ulang tahun ya Teme…"

"Hn"

"Kok Cuma 'Hn', bilang terimakasih dong…" kata Naruto. Tapi, tidak kata itu hanya untuk Sakura, bahkan aku belum pernah mengucapkan kata maaf padanya, bagaimana aku bisam mengatakan terimakasih pada Naruto..

"yaya.. terserah"

"huh!" endusnya kesal, "Oya, karena hari ini kau Ulang tahun, bagaimana kalau kau kutraktir ramen.."

"Tidak usah" jawabku

"Ayolah Teme…"

"Kubilang tidak usah ya tidak usah.."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu.., ini kan sudah jam 2 lebih 30 siang, kau tidak lapar?"

"Tidak"

"Dasar manusia tanpa perasaan" sindirnya manyun.

"Terserah"

"Ya sudah.. dadah Teme.." katanya sambil berjalan dari ruanganku. Aku sering bertanya-tanya kenapa aku yang mantan missing-nin ini diangkat menjadi Kepala Pertahanan Negara. Aneh bukan.., jika Naruto yang menunjukku, itu tak akan masalah karena aku bisa menganggapnya sebagai Napotisme, tapi ini, yang menunjuk para tetua desa, kemana otak mereka? Bagaimana jika aku menyebarkan informasi pertahanan desa ke desa lain?, bukankan aku ini mantan penjahat yang ditetapkan sebagai buronan antar bangsa. Hah dasar.. ., jika aku memikirkan itu lama-lama otakku akan meledak. Jadi kuputuskan untuk keluar dan mencari ketenangan…, aku teringat janjiku dengan Sakura. Mungkin aku harus menyudahi pekerjaanku.

Aku berjalan keluar dan seperti janji, aku berjalan menuju toko Bunga Yamanaka. Tapi sebelum sampai, di sebuah pertigaan aku sudah bertemu dengan Sakura. Dia tersenyum kepadaku.., tanpa basa, basi aku berjalan ke arahnya, dan menggandeng tangan kecil-nya. Di sepanjang perjalanan ke toko Ino, kami sedikit berbincang-bincang

"Sasuke.." dia memulai pembicaraan

"Apa?"

"Kau tau tidak, kenapa aku mengajakmu ke toko Bunga?"

"Untuk membeli bunga.." kataku dengan alis terangkat

"Ya, itu benar, sebelum aku memberikan hadiahku, aku ingin pergi ke sutatu tempat"

"Kemana?"

"Nanti kau juga tau.."

"Kau ini.. dasar aneh…" kataku

Setelah sampai, kami memasuki toko dan langsung disapa oleh Ino di meja kasir

"Hai Sasuke.., Hai Sakura.." katanya sambil tersenyum

"Hai Ino"

"Mau beli apa?"

"2 tangkai Lily Putih ya…" kata Sakura. Aku mengerutkan dahi.. lalu bertanya

"Untuk apa?". Dia tersenyum dan berkata "nanti kau juga tau.."

"Ini Sakura.." kata Ino memberikan 2 bunga Lily putih yang sudah dibungkus dengan plastic bening.

"Terimakasih.." kata Sakura sambil menerima bingisan itu. Lalu kami berdua keluar took. Dan aku menggandeng tanganya lagi.

"kita akan kemana?" tanyaku

"Ke.., sudahlah nanti kau juga tahu Sasuke..". Kami berjalan menyusuri desa Konoha, sebelum sampai, aku sudah tahu ke mana arah pikiranya.., Makam. "Ke makam siapa?" tanyaku.. "Orang tuaku masih lengkap, jadi tentu saja mengunjungi orang tuamu Sasuke.., walaupun kau sudah tidak bisa merayakan Ulang Tahunmu lagi dengan mereka, tapi setidaknya, kau bisa mengenang mereka" kata Sakura

"Ya kan…?" tambahnya. Aku hanya diam lalu mengangguk. Aku bersyukur, sewaktu Pain menghancurkan Konoha, bagaian ini tak tersentuh karena makam ini ada di pinging desa Konoha, jadi orang-orang termasuk aku masih bisa mengunjungi makam orang yang telah tiada. Kami sampai didepan makam Ayah dan Ibuku. Setelah itu, Sakura dan aku meletakkan bunga yang telah kami beli tadi ke pusara mereka, satu bunga untuk Ibuku dan Satu bunga untuk ayahku. Lalu kami berdoa untuk mereka, dan setelah itu Sakura memulai pembicaraan..

"Sasuke.., sepertinya sekarang waktu yang teat untuk memberikan hadiahku.." katanya. Aku tamapak bingung dengan apa yang dia katakana, dia tak membawa apa-pun, apa mungkin benada itu sangan kecil sehingga bisa ia masukkan ke saku-nya.

"Aku juga telah merencanakan ini, aku ingin memberikan hadiahku di hadapan ayah dan ibumu, jadi mereka bisa tahu.., dan semoga kau suka hadiahku, juga orang tuamu disana.." tambahnya..

"Sakura, aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan…, dan aku tak melihat apapun" kataku

Dia tersyum lalu berkata.."Kau akan tahu.. kemarikan tangamu.." katanya..Aku mengulurkan tangaku, dan dia menerima tanganku. Dia mengajakku berdiri dan aku berdiri, lalu dia mendekat padaku.., dan aku terkejut, dia meletakkan tanganku di atas perutnya.., lalu berkata

"Ini hadiahku" sambil tersenyum manis sekali..aku segera mengerti apa yang ia maksudkan dengan hadiah-nya, dan kenapa dia ingin memberitahukanya didepan orangtuaku… Sekarang, sungguh aku tak bisa menyembunyikan emosiku..

"Jadi.. kau…"

"Ya, aku hamil Sasuke..". Aku menarikanya dalam pelukakanku, kupeluk dia sangat erat, seperti aku tak mau melepasnya, aku tertawa kacil… "Kau tahu Sakura, sekarang aku merasa sebagai pria yang paling bahagia di dunia…"

"kau suka hadiahku.."

"Kau Tanya aku suka atau tidak? Tentu saja, tentu saja aku suka, sangat suka.. suka sekali…."

"Aku juga ingin Orangtuamu tahu, jadi, aku bawa kau kesini, supaya mereka juga tahu.."

"Ya..ya.." aku melepas pelukanku, tapi tanganku masih melingkar di pinggangnya, lalu menatap makam kedua orangtuaku.. "Ayah..Ibu…lihat, sebertar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang ayah…, dan disana, kalian akan menjadi seorang kakek dan nenek dan…" aku menatap langit "kau akan menjadi paman… Itachi"

Aku menjatuhkan kakiku dan menatap perut Sakura…

"Hai sayang.., lihat. Ini ayah.. kau lihat.. ini ayah…. Ini ayah…". Sakura tertawa kecil saat melihat tingkahku… Aku berdiri dan mengcup bibirnya, lalu aku peluk dia seerat-eratnya..

"Terimakasih Sakura.., terimakasih…Uciha Sakura.."

"Tak perlu berterimakasih.., aku tdak bisa menghadiahi _ini_ tanpamu kan..."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Satu bulan yang lalu.., tapi kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk, dan aku juga sering lupa. Danaku berfikir untuk memberitahukan semua ini di saat yang tepat, karena aku bingung aku mau menghadiahimu apa sewaktu kau ulang tahun, jadi aku menunggu hari ulang tahunmu untuk memberitahukanmu soal ini, dan aku berfikir, ini akan menjadi ahdiah yang bagus…"

"Ya.. ini hadiah yang bagus.. sangat bagus…, hadiah yang paling indah yang pernah kudapatkan…, terimakasih…."

"Ya, sama-sama.." katanya lembut yang masih ada di pelukaknku.

"terimakasih tuhan… kau memberiku hadiah, dan kehidupan yang terindah untukku" gumamnya…

**Gimana-gimana? Pendek… , Author bingung mau nulis apa, karena ini liburan dan.. banyak tugas.., seperti biasa author bingung mau ngerjain yang mana dulu, jadi Author bikin cerita fic sesuai dengan yang Author pikirin.. nggak atahu deh..**

Oke.. akhir kata RIVIEW….


End file.
